PC:Brenwar Holyshield (Retired, Public) (Rapida)
Summary Mini Stats for Combat Brenwar – Male Human Paladin 4 http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Brenwar_Holyshield_(Rapida) Initiative: +1, Speed: 5 Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 20 AC: 24 Fort: 17, Reflex: 17, Will: 19, Resist: 1/all HP: 47/47, Bloodied: 23 , Surge Value: 11, Surges Left: 13/13 Action Points: 1 Feat Note: Whenever Brenwar spends a healing surge, he gains 3 resistance to all damage until the start of his next turn. OA Basic Melee Attack: +9 Virtuous Strike (Vanguard's Hammer) 1d10+5 Damage Powers At-Will Powers:COLOR=GreenDivine Challenge, Ardent Strike, Virtuous Strike, Enfeebling Strike Lay on Hands (3/3 Remaining)/COLOR Encounter Powers: COLOR=redValorous Smite, Righteous Smite, Virtue, Channel Divinity, Second Wind/COLOR Daily Powers: COLOR=grayMajestic Halo, Magic Item Daily/COLOR Fluff right Background Brenwar was raised in the Temple of Palladys as a holy warrior. He was taught the history of the Imperium and the various religions across the land. As he grew he served the senator Opaten as an able crusader, rooting out darkness that threatened the Imperium. However, some were not pleased with the favoritism Opaten was showing towards the young paladin. They convinced the senator to allow Brenwar a chance to prove himself and lead a band against a cult of demon worshipers. Senator Opaten proceeded to brag to all his senate colleagues about the upcoming successful assault. Brenwar, though inexperienced, didn't think he could fail with his deity's blessings and he had the utmost confidence that it would be a simple mission. Unknown to him the cult was warned of his coming by the very same group that convinced the Senator to allow Brenwar this "honor." Brenwar's band was utterly destroyed and he barely made it out alive. Brenwar lost all favor with Senator Opaten, who became a laughing stock in the senate for sponsoring this embarrassing farce of a mission. Brenwar was sent to Nova Imperia as a guard for the shrine of Palladys. The senator's secretary explained this as a chance to recover his health after his hard fought mission though Brenwar knows the real reason is the senator doesn't want to be reminded of the missions failure. Once the gate failed Brenwar was stranded on Nova Imperia and soon felt his hammer would better serve Palladys by vanquishing evil across the land. With that in mind he has traveled to Daunton and the notorious Hanged Man Tavern to find such adventures... Appearance and personality Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6' 0'' Weight: 183 LBs Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: Brenwar is a large man with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He usually wears his plate armor with a dark red cloak over his shoulders. When not in battle he carries his well worn warhammer on his side and his gargantuan tower shield strapped across his back. The shield is a large iron ordeal with a hideous looking medusa's face on the front to strike the fear of Palladys into his enemy. On each side of his warhammer is small silver owl representing Palladys wisdom. Personality: Brenwar was an eager young man over confident in his abilities and always felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to him. After his terrible battle withe the cult he is much wiser though it came at the cost of seeing his fellow warriors cut down in battle. He now knows that life isn't fair and not every battle can be won. He still gives it his all in every fight, but he isn't as eager for battle as he once was. Region The Imperium - +2 diplomacy checks, oratory is an artform in the Imperium (or at least an obsession); even the most inept Imperium citizen can turn a phrase better than most. Hooks & Kickers The cult was never dealt with and Brenwar doesn't know that someone warned them of his coming The senator may feel the need to call on Brenwar's services once more The shrine of Palladys on Nova Imperia may have need of Brenwar's hammer at any time Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 10 + Con 2+Devoted Paladin 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Armor 1) Racial Features Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Ref, Will +2 to one Attribute (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any other language Class Features Channel Divinity Divine Challenge Lay on Hands Feats Power of Knowledge Virtuous Recovery Devoted Paladin Light of Order Background Ward of the Temple (+2 Heal Checks) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian and Imperia Trained Skills: Religion, Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal, Insight Powers Powers Known Ardent Strike Virtuous Strike Enfeebling Strike Valorous Smite Righteous Smite Majestic Halo Virtue Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle Divine Strength Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Weight 108/120 LB Koganusan: -5 Trail Rations (Now at 5) Tracking Treasure *Shield of Protection (Heroic) (Post where we found out it was a magic shield =P ) *Vanguard's Warhammer +1 (Post) *Rimefire Plate +2 (Post) *Badge of the Berserker (+1) *Boots of Adept Charging Gold *46 GP (Post) *100 GP (Post) *168.4 GP (Post) *450 GP + 600 GP = 1050 GP (Post) *-520 GP for a Badge of the Berserker Level 2 *-520 GP for Boots of Adept Charging Total: '''324.4 GP Wishlist *Hammer Shield *Iron Armbands of Power XP Post 83*6 (time xp for six full months) + 100 (first fight) + 725*2/6 (second fight) + 575*2/6 (third fight) Post 1032 (current xp) + 1250*2/5 (Emissary fight) + 750*2/5 (Prison fight) + 104*4 (time xp for four months) = 2248 xp Post 2248 (current xp) + 875*2/5 (Malgrim fight) + 104 (time xp for one month) = 2702 xp Post 2702 (current xp) + 784*2/5 (Shadows fight) + 675*2/5 (Zombie fight) + 802*2/5 (Hobgoblin fight) + 125*2 (time xp for two months) = 3856 xp Post 3856 XP+846+145= 4847 XP Changes Level 1 -> Level 2: Respec'ed as a charisma based paladin rather than strength paladin. Changes Level 2->Level 4: *Retrained Call of Challenge to Virtue *Picked the level three encounter Righteous Smite *Picked the feat Light of Order *Increased Charisma and Wisdom by 1 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Lord Sessadore: First, the concerns you noted in your email: 1. Math - Defenses: If you add a line with "|ArmorIsHeavy=yes" to the code for this section your AC will be calculated correctly. 2. Math - Health: Apparently putting your level at 0 subtracts your hp/level value from your initial total ... Anyway, I edited the level field to be 1, so it now shows the correct hp value. Other little picky things I found: 3. Summary - Ranged Basic Attack: I believe the math section is right with a +3 attack bonus with the sling. I fixed this. I'm not sure if you know or not, but if you use a heavy thrown weapon (like a javelin or throwing hammer) you can use Str for ranged basic attacks with it, if you'd like that better. 4. Summary - Passive Scores: These should be listed as 10+modifier, instead of just the modifier. IE Passive Insight 17, Passive Perception 12. 5. Summary - Armor of Bahamut: Fixed the trigger field (needs to be "|Trigger=" instead of "|Trigger:"). 6. Summary - Holy Strike: Fixed the Hit field so it all appeared. Only use "|" at the beginning of a line if it's with the name of a field (such as "|Hit="). 7. Summary - Healing Word: is a burst, not a blast. Not that it matters much. I fixed this. That's all little nit-picky details. Brenwar looks good, and since none of those are major, I'll give him his first approval. One more and he's fully approved. Thanks for your patience. Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * I added the |ArmorIsHeavy=yes flag to the defenses template so your AC should calculate correctly now. * It might be worth mentioning somewhere that you can only use one Channel Divinity power per encounter. Just as a reminder; I won't require it. Nothing serious, so I '''approve Brenwar. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 approved by renau1g Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your xp count is wrong, although it's correct in tracking. Approved. Status approved at level 1 by Lord Sessadore and covaithe Approved for level 2 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Approval for level 4 by Ozymandias79 and TwoHeadsBarking Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W